


Anything But Mine

by alexlovesolivia



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlovesolivia/pseuds/alexlovesolivia
Summary: Spring break is a time for new experiences and, during her annual Phi Delt spring break trip, Olivia meets a girl from Georgia State who changes her life forever. She may just have five days with her, but Olivia can't imagine Amanda being anything but hers.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Anything But Mine

As she walked the stretch of boardwalk from the hotel in search of absolutely anywhere, Olivia thought of all she had survived to get to that point. She had survived nearly an hour in a bus filled with her sorority sisters on the ride from their sorority house to JFK International Airport and then the two and a half hour flight from New York to Florida all in the name of her sorority’s annual spring break trip. As a junior, it was Olivia’s third spring break trip and she didn’t see how Spring Break 2019 would differ from 2018 or even 2017 and she felt a sense of ennui the moment she checked into her hotel room.

There were the obligatory shirtless frat boys on the beach that she had already grown weary of and the conversations she had with her sorority sisters had become so predictable that Olivia could practically recite them verbatim. The alcohol was always flowing at spring break parties, but now that she was twenty-one, Olivia craved something other than jungle juice and shots poured into her mouth from a bottle held by a drunken frat boy. 

She loved her sorority sisters. At least, she loved them most of the time, but the alcohol-induced conversations that they’d have in Florida were the same type of conversations they’d have back in New York, so Olivia decided to explore what the boardwalk had to offer beyond spring break parties and the same stretch of beach and the same hotel where people from her school would be.

En route to the destination she wasn’t quite sure of, Olivia encountered drunken twenty-something guys that tried in vain to flirt with her, cute little kids who were excited to be at the beach with their parents and siblings, and young couples holding hands. Olivia was used to catcalls so drowning them out had become a skill that she had developed over the years. She smiled at the children she saw and she found herself wondering what it must be like to be a part of a happy family and go on trips with mom and dad, but what affected her the most were the happy couples strolling hand-in-hand. Their happiness made her reflect on the slew of unhappy relationships with both guys and girls she had been in since she was first allowed to date at sixteen and she started to wonder what it was about her that made her so unlucky in love. Her last relationship had ended just three weeks ago and, unfortunately for Olivia, his hotel room was connected to hers and they still had the same circle of friends.

Olivia passed bar after bar, but it wasn’t until she almost reached the end of the boardwalk that she decided to stop. The bar patrons were young, but it wasn’t the typical spring break crowd, so Olivia felt it’d be the perfect distraction. She sat down at the bar next to a girl who looked about her age, a cute blonde girl in a Georgia State t-shirt and denim shorts. She wasn’t sure if this girl would even talk to her, but the fact that she had absolutely no sorority memorabilia on her made Olivia feel as if she’d be a welcomed change. 

“Did you escape?” the girl asked Olivia. She was taken aback by the girl’s question and wasn’t quite sure what she was referring to. “Your Phi Delta shirt,” the girl pointed out. “I’ve noticed all sorority girls wear the same style of neon tanks, just different colors and different Greek letters.”

“Are we that transparent?” Olivia asked. 

“Even if I didn’t see the letters, the neon shirt and tote bag were a dead giveaway,” the girl smiled at her. “But I have to admit this is the first time I’ve seen a sorority girl on the boardwalk by herself. Don’t y’all travel in packs?”

“Okay, detective,” Olivia smirked. “You’re right. I  _ did  _ escape. My name’s Olivia, by the way.”

“Amanda.”

Olivia ordered a Long Island Iced Tea and, although it probably had the same alcohol content as the drinks served at the spring break parties, a drink made by an actual bartender seemed way more enticing. 

“Do you go to Georgia State?” Olivia asked.

“Am I as transparent as you?” Amanda responded jokingly. “Yeah, I’m a junior. Where do you go to school?”

“Hudson. It’s in New York.” Olivia took a sip of her drink, which tasted a lot stronger than what she had expected, but there was no way she was going to let herself appear weak in front of a girl who seemed like she could handle whatever alcohol she currently had in her glass. “I’m a junior there, too.”

“You here for spring break?” Amanda unfortunately asked before catching herself. “Sorry. Dumb question. Your Phi Delt ‘Spring Break 2019’ shirt says it all.”

Olivia found herself mesmerized by Amanda’s smile. It was a feeling she couldn’t quite comprehend, but she hoped there’d be another opportunity for her to see Amanda smile that way even if it was at Olivia’s or her own expense. “I’m here for Spring Break with sixty of my sorority sisters, which is why I escaped. You’re not in some god awful neon tank top so I know you’re not in a sorority. Are you here with your friends?”

“I’m here with my best friend Bailey. She’s…somewhere,” Amanda said before taking a sip of her drink. “Last time I saw her she was on the beach.”

“Left you for a guy?”

“Some Abercrombie-looking guy in Tau Omega letters,” Amanda smirked. 

That description immediately brought someone to mind for Olivia. “Is his name Logan?” she asked with her ex-boyfriend in mind.

“No idea,” Amanda responded. “Bailey and her boyfriend just broke up, so we’re here because she wanted to take her mind off him with some no strings attached spring break hookup.”

Olivia took another sip of her drink. She noticed the ice was melting and she felt it was only a matter of time before Amanda accused her of babysitting it. “That’s partly the reason why I’m here and not at the Spring Break parties. My boyfriend and I broke up three weeks ago and, since this trip was booked in December, we had requested connecting rooms. The walls are thin and now I’m going to have to hear him with a new girl each night. Last night I heard him with one of my sorority sisters and this morning he had the audacity to tell me he wanted to get back together.”

“Are you okay?”

“Just annoyed,” Olivia responded. “The relationship wasn’t going anywhere and I’m the one who ended it, but he’s in our brother fraternity, so we’re going to see each other at every social function. Most of my sisters think I should give him another chance, but I’m done with frat guys, maybe guys in general.”

Olivia wondered where that last statement had come from. It was true－she  _ was  _ done with frat guys, but outing herself and saying she was done with guys in general was a bold statement to make to someone she didn’t know. She hoped Amanda would chock it up to just something drunk girls often said after a breakup and nothing further. Olivia also didn’t want her to pick up on the fact that the reason she initially sat down next to her was because she wasn’t wearing any sorority memorabilia but the reason she stayed at the bar was because she found herself entranced by Amanda’s smile and her beautiful blue eyes.

There were so many questions Olivia wanted to ask her partly for the sake of getting to know her, but mostly to hear her accent. It was subtle, but became more prominent when she pronounced certain words and Olivia wanted to learn what each of those words were.

She was going to ask Amanda about her major or anything else to keep the conversation flowing when they were interrupted by a tanned girl with blonde beach waves and hazel eyes. “Guess who has a date tomorrow with a Tau Omega from New York.” The girl stopped and looked at Olivia. “Hi, I’m Bailey and you must be…”

“This is Olivia,” Amanda responded. “She’s also from New York.”

Olivia had an idea who that Tau Omega from New York was, but she didn’t want to say anything in front of two girls she didn’t know and may never see again, especially when Amanda had mentioned her best friend was just looking for a fling and not someone she could have a future with.

“That  _ asshole _ !” Bailey said as she slammed her hand down on the bar. “I’m going to text him and cancel. He was going on about some Phi Delt girl named Olivia who broke his heart and that he isn’t sure if he’ll ever have faith in love again. But he was saying how terrible you were and how you ran around on him with different guys and I fell right into his trap. You’re literally right here.”

“We’re broken up,” Olivia said matter-of-factly. “He’s free to date whoever he wants and so am I. I  _ did  _ break up with him but it wasn’t because of another guy. The relationship just wasn’t going anywhere, but as someone who spent the past six months as his girlfriend, trust me when I say he doesn’t have much to offer a woman.”

Olivia noticed Bailey was taken aback by her statement and she began to wonder if she had gone too far. “I love you,” she said after taking some time to process Olivia’s comment. “I love your lack of filter. You’d be perfect for my girl, although if neither of us are married by the time we’re thirty, I’m switching teams and she’s mine.”

“Don’t mind Bailey,” Amanda said with her best friend’s arms now wrapped around her from behind. “She always plans our hypothetical marriage when she’s been drinking.”

“Let’s do shots!” Bailey said with the same amount of gusto as someone who had just had a life-altering idea. “I want Fireball!”

Fireball. It was the shot of choice for students at her school for the sheer fact that it tasted like an alcohol drenched cinnamon gummy bear. It was always a little rough going down, but it was a shot Olivia was accustomed to and seeing as she assumed southern girls could handle their whiskey, she was grateful Bailey had chosen something she was familiar with. 

When Olivia realized Bailey had ordered double shots, she reluctantly grabbed one of the three shot glasses that were laid out. “What are we drinking to?”

“Spring Break,” Amanda responded.

“And the start of something beautiful,” Bailey added.

What that something beautiful was, Olivia wasn’t quite sure, but the girls clinked their shot glasses together and downed the shots without hesitation. Olivia felt a slight burn as expected and was grateful that she didn’t grimace or leave any alcohol in her shot glass.  _ There’s that cinnamon gummy bear after taste.  _ She looked over at Amanda who was completely unphased by the shot and Bailey who was now dancing around to some pop song that had just started playing.

“Again, don’t mind Bailey,” Amanda said jokingly. “Do you and your sorority have anything planned tonight?”

“Just a bonfire,” Olivia said nonchalantly. “How about the two of you?”

“We’re going downtown,” Bailey answered for Amanda. “I want to meet actual men and not frat boys, so we’re going to this rooftop lounge downtown. It’s supposed to have an amazing view of the city.”

Bailey not-so-subtly poked Amanda and Amanda glared at her in turn. “Do you want to come with us?” Amanda managed to say once she and Bailey had stopped exchanging glances. Their intentions had become obvious to Olivia, but she couldn’t resist how the once confident girl sitting next to her had suddenly become shy and uncertain. “It’d be nice to have some company when Bailey ditches me for some financier or unless you…”

“Oh, I’m definitely not on a manhunt,” Olivia reassured her. “I’m not swearing off love like Logan claims he is. I’m just－” Olivia wanted to tell her that she’d rather pursue a spring break fling with  _ her  _ instead of a frat boy or even some guy at an upscale lounge with a six-figure income, but she didn’t want to be so forward.

Bailey affectionately placed her hand on Olivia’s arm. “I get it. I mean, I personally don’t get it, but Amanda does. It’s not that you’re against hooking up with someone. You’d just rather have a juicy Georgia peach than a－”

“Bailey!” Amanda interrupted her. “How much did you drink today?”

“It’s fine,” Olivia laughed. “...and she’s not wrong.” Olivia looked at a notification that had just come through on her phone, a text from her best friend letting her know that they were going to start picking teams for the digital scavenger hunt in an hour. As much as she didn’t want to leave Amanda, the digital scavenger hunt was one of the only aspects of her sorority that she didn’t feel jaded about. Ever since she was a freshman, she and her best friend Madison had seen it as a fun way to explore their surroundings and discover new places during spring break. The prizes for winning the scavenger hunt were nothing extravagant, but Olivia and Madison were in it for the glory and to defend their title and not for the Phi Delt memorabilia they’d receive as prizes.

“My best friend just texted me. There’s a sorority activity I have to go to.” Olivia handed her phone over to Amanda. “Put your number in and I’ll text you.”

When Olivia got her phone back, she immediately texted Amanda so she could have her number in return. She had never been to an upscale lounge before and Amanda soon told her that she hadn’t either, but spring break was a time for exploration and－if it wasn’t her scene－at least she’d see a cute Georgia girl all dressed up.


End file.
